


Diamond & Pearl: A New Dawn (Dawnfinitive Edition)

by Goombario



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: F/M, Hand Jobs, Outdoor Sex, Pokephilia, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-10-27 10:49:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20759141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goombario/pseuds/Goombario
Summary: A re-write of one of my first stories. Original summary: Dawn's living a totally normal life. Contests, training, the whole thing. However, all of that will change forever when she experiences a very fun night.





	1. Piplup

It was a beautiful evening in the Sinnoh region. Ash, Brock, and Dawn had decided to camp out in a forest they were walking through en-route to the next town. It had been a few hours, and Dawn couldn't seem to fall asleep.

"I'm too excited ..." Dawn whispered to herself, thinking out loud. "My next contest is only a few days away, and I still don't know if I'm ready. Maybe I should get in some training?" She crawled out of her sleeping bag and stood up, finding her bag in the pile of the group's backpacks leaning against a nearby tree. She dug around in her bag, finding a Poke Ball.

"Piplup, wake up ..." Dawn said, calling her Pokemon with a happy, yet hushed voice. Pressing the button on the ball, a flash of light appeared before a small blue penguin formed from it. Piplup looked around, rather confused as to why it was out so late.

"Pip?" Piplup asked, turning to look at Dawn. The girl smiled down at the Pocket Monster, patting it on the head.

"We're just gonna go for a little walk, okay?" She said, making the Pokemon smile in reply; Piplup enjoyed any time alone it could spend with its trainer. It nodded and started to walk forward, quietly singing to itself as Dawn followed.

"Pip-lup ... Pip pip lup ..." Piplup whispered in a singsong tune. After what felt like just minutes, Dawn spoke up from behind it.

"Stop, Piplup. This is far enough." Dawn said before sitting down on a tree stump. Piplup turned and jumped up, landing on her lap. It nuzzled her affectionately, making her blush. "Aww, thanks Piplup. I love you too." She was about to pet the creature, but was alarmed when she heard a strange sound coming from the bushes nearby.

"Kir ... Kirlia!" The first Pokemon she heard sounded very pleased--more than pleased, in fact. It sounded as if the Pokemon was experiencing some pretty extreme pleasure.

"Machop! Machop!" The Pokemon accompanying Kirlia sounded just as happy, repeating its name inbetween some strange, smack-like sounds that Dawn could only faintly hear.

Dawn and Piplup slowly approached the bushes and parted the shrub, their curiosity getting the best of them. They immediately jumped back in shock at what they saw.

Dawn blushed a deep red and turned away, refusing to look at anything else besides the tree next to her. Piplup followed suit, not turning its head--although the Pokemon had a much more difficult time staring than its trainer did. Those two Pokemon weren't just making happy sounds; they were mating. Judging by Kirlia's moans and Machop's smacks, they were quite enjoying themselves.

"I never knew that Pokemon did that!" Dawn whispered, a bit louder than she intended. Her voice was full of surprise as a thousand questions ran through her mind. "That's ... w-wow, that's something!" She thought, hoping Piplup wasn't too disturbed. She turned around, and the next sight shocked her even more than peeking on the wild Pokemon: Piplup was a male--and he was erect.

Apparently, this little peep-show of the mating process had excited it--or, to be more precise, excited him. He looked up at Dawn, but quickly turned to cover itself when he realized where she was staring. Dawn turned away again, even more red than before. She could feel her face heat up as the thought of Piplup's manhood stayed in her mind. It was pink, completely mismatching the rest of his body, and of course wasn't the biggest in size; it matched Piplup's proportions perfectly. Even if it wasn't large by any means, Dawn couldn't shake the idea of it.

"Piplup is ... hard? Like human boys? Do Pokemon even know about that stuff?" Dawn didn't want to embarass her Pokemon and best friend, but she couldn't deny it: she wanted to gawk at it. She wanted to focus on it, and look at every inch of it--even if it was only a few long. Little Piplup wouldn't be into 'that' kind of thing, surely! He was her cute little partner! Dawn gulped, turning back to face Piplup.

"Piplup, it's okay." Dawn said, trying to reassure him. "You can look at me. I'm not angry or anything." She continued, trying to coax the pengiun Pokemon into facing her. Piplup slowly turned to meet her eyes--his erection hadn't changed in size. Piplup's white cheeks were as red as Dawn's face--he seemed ashamed of what his trainer was seeing. "Piplup ... do you feel, uh, funny?" She asked, unsure how to word her question. Dawn had learned her fair share of sexual information from her mother (not to mention her mother's various 'friends' who didn't filter their language.) Piplup nodded, staying silent.

Piplup usually had too much pride to stay quiet for this long--either this was seriously bothering him, or, like Dawn, he had no clue how to continue. Maybe she should just return to camp and let Piplup sleep in his Poke Ball, Dawn thought. She could try and sleep this off and act like it never happened in the morning. That should be simple enough if she tries. Then again, it was right in front of her. It would be a shame to not learn more about her Pokemon when she had the chance.

Dawn slowly reached a hand out and patted the top of Piplup's head, running her fingers through his blue fur. She paused before speaking again as a new thought through her mind--something that Dawn never thought she would consider. Before tonight, sex was only on her mind when her mother's moans woke her up.

"I wonder if ... no, I shouldn't!" Dawn argued with herself out loud--was she really thinking about this? Sure, she knew how to do it from spying on her mother, but she had never actually done it herself. The only boy she would consider doing that type of thing with was Ash (even if the boy showed absolutely no interest in romance,) but Piplup? Would it help Piplup feel better, or just make things worse?

Piplup looked up at her, wishing he could read her thoughts. He could tell Dawn had some kind of problem. He was silent as he watched Dawn's hand move lower down his body ... down to his ...

Piplup shivered in surprise and pleasure as Dawn's fingertips brushed against the sensitive skin of his erection. Dawn smiled at him, trying her best to keep him calm.

"It's okay, trust me. This will make you feel better, I hope." Piplup nodded at her words, closing his eyes as Dawn grabbed him with her thumb and two fingers, slowly jerking him off. Piplup tried to stay silent, but moaned quietly from Dawn's touch.

"Pip ..." Piplup moaned, sounding like he had never experienced something so pleasurable.

Dawn smiled at her Pokemon's reaction and started moving her fingers faster, making the Pokemon's whole body twitch in delight.

"Pip ... Pip ... Lup! Piplup!" Piplup yelled, a short rope of white liquid spraying out, landing on Dawn's hand. Dawn blinked, looking down at her cum-dripping hand.

"Piplup actually came? So does that mean I'm good at this?" Dawn thought out loud. She blushed at the mere idea that she was 'good' at handjobs.

Piplup's embarassment had completely faded thanks to his orgasm. The little Pokemon hopped on to Dawn's lap and hugged her; thanks to his hight, Piplup's head nuzzled between Dawn's breasts. She felt a pleasured chill run down her spine, but didn't say anything--the faster this night ended, the better. Dawn smiled, grabbing Piplup's Poke Ball from the ground and calling him back inside.

"Piplup, return. After that, we could both use a rest." Dawn said, watching as Piplup turned into a flash of red light and zipped back inside of the ball.

Dawn stood, stretching her arms before feeling something running down her wrist. She moved her arm down and studied it--she hadn't cleaned Piplup's cum from her hand. She hesitated, looking around to make sure no people or Pokemon were watching--then slowly put her hand to her lips and licked it clean. She licked her lips afterwards, walking back towards the campsite. The taste wasn't bad, but something about it was strangely familiar.

"Wait, is that my Poffin receipe I taste?"

Dawn sighed and shook her head. Pokemon were very mysterious creatures, and now she had a whole new thing to learn about them: their tastes and turn-ons.


	2. Pikachu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finding herself unable to sleep, Dawn comes to a realization over her night with Piplup. Fortunately, Piplup isn't the only Pokemon she can explore her new feelings with--Ash's Pikachu, ever the helpful Pokemon, comes to her aid.

After the previous night with Piplup, Dawn was very quiet the next day. Many things ran through her mind: she was worried about Piplup thinking differently of her. She felt as if a sexual encounter with a Pokemon proving to be too much for her to handle. She was also afraid that her friends would judge her for it, if they ever found out.

Ash and Brock both seemed concerned and asked her what was wrong more than once. Each time, Dawn remained silent, save for a meek "I'm fine" or "No need to worry" to try and appease them. It was obvious her friends didn't believe her, but the boys did give her space. Brock told Ash that it could just be a "girl thing" and that they should leave Dawn to her thoughts.

Even when Team Rocket showed up, Dawn seemed distracted--Ash had to remind her more than once to command Piplup to battle. Luckily, neither Pikachu nor any of the other Pokemon were taken, and the trio of criminals were shot off into the sky with a powerful Thunderbolt attack.

Later that night, the group decided to stay in an empty public cabin on the outskirts of town. Hours passed, and Dawn was still awake--tossing and turning in bed as images of Piplup, Kirlia and Machop ran through her mind. She just couldn't get that night out of her head! Her hand gripping Piplup's erection, the look on her Pokemon's face as she touched him--it was all so strange and new, yet deep down, very exciting.

"Piplup liked it, and I ... did I like it?" Dawn muttered, thinking out loud.

Before she realized what she was doing, Dawn's right hand trailed down her body. She rubbed herself through her pajama pants, using two fingers before sliding her hand inside them and rubbing against her panties. She could feel dampness.

"Why am I wet?" Dawn whispered to herself. Her eyes widened at the feeling. "Did thinking about Pokemon actually ... okay, that settles it." Dawn sat up in bed and turned to the side, putting her feet on the floor and standing up. "It's time to get to the bottom of this."

Since she couldn't explore her problem in hearing range of her friends, she snuck outside and headed to an open area in the woods behind them. It took her no time at all to find a clearing--she pushed her pajama pants down along with her panties, and slightly opened her legs. Dawn closed her eyes, moving her right hand down to her wet, now dripping pussy. She slid two fingers inside, slowly pumping them inside and out.

"Oh ... oh yeah ..." Dawn moaned. She didn't muffle herself--being back in the woods should do that naturally, she thought. She allowed her thoughts to return to Piplup, Kirlia, and Machop. If she kept denying herself to think about it, she would just remain in denial and wonder forever--it was best to stop judging herself for wondering. She was determined to find out if it was just the taboo that excited her, or if she was actually attracted to seeing Pokemon as sexual beings.

Dawn continued to masturbate, pumping her two fingers inside at a faster pace while using her free hand to rub her breasts through her pajama top. She could feel her nipples harden and rub against the soft material of her shirt. She pulled one of her nipples through it, rubbing it and moaning louder as her feelings of pleasure were magnified.

Her breathing turned heavy and rapid as she kept thinking about that night: Kirlia getting fucked by Machop. It wasn't even that they were "mating" anymore in her mind, if she was going to allow herself to be honest: they were fucking, and they were doing it pretty rough. The two weren't being passionate about it whatsoever, or at least Machop wasn't. They were fucking for pleasure--there was no romance about it. Pokemon were capable of lust just like people.

Back at the cabin, Pikachu's ears perked up. He had heard a strange noise. He looked around, but after seeing nothing, he rested back on Ash's chest and closed his eyes. Before falling asleep, the Pokemon realized something--he shouldn't have seen nothing. One of his friends wasn't accounted for. Pikachu opened his eyes once more, looking at Dawn's bed: it was empty.

"Pii-kachu?" Pikachu spoke, sounding confused at his misplaced friend.

Where did she go? He looked around for any trace of the female human, and saw that the front door was cracked open slightly--that must have been the sound that woke him. Pikachu slowly crawled away from Ash, hopped off the bed, and headed outside.

Pikachu sniffed the outside air--his ears twitched as he listened for any sign of movement. The scent that passed through his nostrils was familiar somehow; he had definitely experienced it before, but it hadn't been for a long, long time. He couldn't quite place what it was. Pikachu wondered if this was Dawn, or perhaps a Pokemon--he moved to all-fours and ran into the woods.

"Mmm ... yeah ... do her harder, Machop ..."

It sounded like a female human's voice--more specifically, Dawn's. It sounded like she was talking to a Pokemon, but Pikachu couldn't recall seeing any of them when the group arrived at the cabin. Did Dawn get ambushed by a wild one? Being the helpful creature he was, Pikachu dashed deeper into the woods, determined to rescue his friend.

His ears kept on twitching as he got closer and closer to Dawn's location. After a jump through one rather large bush, he finally found the missing trainer.

She had her hand down between her legs, moving her fingers and making pleased-sounding noises. What was this thing humans did, again? Oh, wait! He had seen this before! Pikachu thought hard, remembering back when Misty had been traveling with Ash and Brock. Something like this had happened, and Misty had educated him on it. It wasn't unlike Dawn's situation--Misty had left the group to "take a walk," and Pikachu followed her when she didn't come back soon enough. Ash and Brock were distracted with cooking, so neither saw him run off.

"You see Pikachu, this is how human females get pleasure when they don't mate." Misty had explained to a very curious Pikachu. "It's fine, I'm not in any pain at all. It feels really good, too. Would you like to touch me?"

So Dawn was making herself feel good?

This was interesting. Misty had taught him all about that, and even how humans mated--which was very fun, even if it was her first time with a Pokemon, or at all. May had also done something like that with him one night that she was lonely and upset from losing a contest--her chest was bigger than Misty's, and Pikachu enjoyed touching her breasts. They felt like big, soft, warm pillows.

Did this mean that Dawn wanted to mate with someone? How could he have not realized that sooner? Pikachu quietly chuckled in spite of himself, blushing at the memories.

Pikachu slowly made his way next to Dawn, making sure to not disturb her. Unfortunately, a step on a rather small twig got her attention--making her instantly look at the small yellow mouse. She almost screamed in surprise before slapping a hand over her mouth to muffle herself. She pulled her hand away, looking down at the curious Pocket Monster.

"Pikachu! What are you doing here?" Dawn asked, more surprised than angry that he had been spying on her.

Pikachu didn't realize she wasn't angry, however, so he tried to explain that he was only making sure she was safe. Of course, Dawn had no clue what he was trying to say; while a string of frantic-sounding 'Pika!' and 'Chu!' was coming from the Pokemon, Dawn couldn't help but see Pikachu in a whole new light. She began to have a mental argument with herself while Pikachu continued to speak.

"Piplup enjoyed it, so would Pikachu ... no, I can't!" Dawn argued with herself. "Pikachu doesn't even belong to me! But, maybe Pikachu are different than Piplup in that way. I gotta know!"

Dawn's arousal from pleasuring herself, in addition to her wild new thoughts about Pokemon, made her common sense and rational thought run far away. She picked Pikachu up, setting him on her bare lap. Pikachu looked up at her, turning his head in confusion.

"Pi? Pikachu?" Pikachu asked.

Dawn smiled, winking at him.

"It's okay, Pikachu." Dawn assured him. She hoped her feelings would make it through to Pikachu--she was still too embarrassed to outright speak her mind. "Piplup and I tried something fun last night, and I want to know if you like it, too."

"Kachu?" Pikachu asked again.

Dawn began to unbutton her pajama top, pulling it off and exposing her bare chest and stomach to the cool night air. Pikachu was quiet, watching her with great interest as more memories returned to him: this was how things happened with Misty. If that was the case, then the little electric mouse knew what was in store.

Dawn hugged Pikachu to her chest. The warmth from his fur made her feel relaxed, and Pikachu could feel her erect nipples rub against his body. She looked down at the creature, smiling and blushing in embarrassment.

"Pikachu ... are you a male Pokemon?" Dawn gulped nervously after asking this. Of course, Pikachu's tail had the 'shape' of a male Pokemon, but before last night Dawn didn't know that it went further than that. If Piplup and Machop had one, surely Pikachu did too, right?

Pikachu nodded, but looked curious at her question. He gently flicked his tail, showing off the bolt-shaped tip to answer her. Dawn giggled, nodding at him.

"Well, duh, silly me." Dawn said. "I know your tail makes you a boy, but that isn't exactly what I meant."

"Pika?" Pikachu tilted his head again. Dawn blushed and sighed, rolling her eyes in amusement at Pikachu's innocence--at least, the innocence she thought he had. Dawn picked Pikachu up and placed him on the ground on in front of her. She closed her eyes as she moved a hand down, opening her legs and using her fingers to spread her pussy. Pikachu's eyes widened at the sight of Dawn's wet, pink insides.

"Y-You get it, right?" Dawn asked, stammering--she felt as if her heart could leap out of her mouth from how excited and nervous she was. She had presented herself to Pikachu, something that she didn't even consider with Piplup. "You know what I'm talking about now, right? You are a boy, after all."

"Pika, pika!" Pikachu nodded. He sounded determined when he answered her; normally, Dawn would find that cute. Right now, however, she felt lucky that Pikachu understood her. Her eyes looked the little yellow Pokemon up and down, trying to find that one special thing that she was desiring--and there it was. Like Piplup, Pikachu was indeed male: it was pink, pointed at the tip, and beginning to grow hard. Dawn knew she should look away, but she couldn't help but stare.

Forget trying to be the innocent, know-nothing girl about this stuff. Dawn was curious about Pokemon, and she was done denying it. It might have only been one night, but a lot can change in much less time, right? Dawn was aroused by Pokemon, and she was ready to admit it--to herself, anyway. While she was congratulating herself in her head as if she had overcome some big trial in life, Dawn failed to notice Pikachu had slowly approached her still-spread pussy and leaned in close.

Dawn's eyes widened and a shiver ran down her spine when she felt something enter her--a tongue. She looked down, seeing that Pikachu had started to lick inside of her. Before she could process what was going on, the sensation went from surprising to incredible in seconds flat; Dawn let out a load moan and arched her back from the new, sudden jolt of pleasure.

"Pikachu!" Dawn praised him through moaning, trying her best to speak. "You're way too good at this! You must've had practice!" Of course, Dawn didn't really know if he was "good" at it or not--this was her first time, after all. She would praise him all he wanted if it meant he wouldn't stop. If Pikachu's skill was the standard for this, she would definitely want it to happen again.

After many of Dawn's loud moans, in addition to her rubbing his back with one of her hands and trying to pull him closer, Pikachu finally stopped to lick up every drop of juice that Dawn leaked out. Dawn looked down at him; his cleaning her up felt good, but she didn't cum. What was he thinking now? Pikachu stood up and looked up at Dawn, seeing that she was eyeing his erect cock without so much as blinking; Pikachu blushed at the attention.

"Pikachu, did you do this with other girls that you've traveled with?" Dawn asked. "You really seem to know what you're doing, ya know?"

"Pika." Pikachu replied with a nod. Dawn quickly though about just how much experience Pikachu had with human girls--and wondered if Ash had any idea of it. Without another word, Dawn lay down on her back on the grass and looked up at Pikachu. "This is what you wanna do now, right?"

Pikachu took a few steps forward, standing between Dawn's open legs. Dawn closed her eyes tight and braced for him--although she had never done the real thing, she knew what was about to happen. Her shoulders tensed up and she took a deep breath in anticipation; Pikachu wasn't big by any means, so hopefully it wouldn't hurt.

Fortunately, it didn't--Pikachu just felt like a much warmer, thicker finger had plunged inside of her. He began to rapidly thrust inside of her as fast as his little yellow hips would let him. Dawn quickly reached around Pikachu and pressed on his back, forcing his cock deeper inside of her.

"Pikachu! Y-Yes! More!" Dawn begged, feeling her hips begin to buck against him. While one hand pushed Pikachu forward, Dawn used her other hand to rub one of her breasts, tugging her erect nipple and increasing her pleasure tenfold. Touching her chest while masturbating didn't increase the feeling anywhere near this, but doing it while knowing a Pokemon was fucking her made her feel dirty. It made her feel very, very dirty--and she loved it.

Pikachu continued thrusting inside of her as quick as he could, pushing harder and trying his best to be rough--that was how Misty liked it, so he hoped Dawn might be the same. Dawn's loud moaning should've woken up everything around them, but she didn't hear a sound; if wild Pokemon were watching, Dawn welcomed it. She wanted to put on a show--she wanted the other male Pokemon to know that she was more than willing for them as well. Dawn threw her head back in pleasure, beginning to rub her clit as Pikachu's thrusts turned frantic.

"Pikaaa ... CHU!" Pikachu shouted loudly, taking one final, deep thrust into Dawn's pussy.

Pikachu released streams of electricity-laced cum into Dawn, which gave her a big shock at the same time. The pain from Pikachu's arousal-infused Thunderbolt intensified the feeling of her own orgasm, which hit like a Brick Break attack as soon as she felt Pikachu shoot cum into her. The shock charred her pajamas and panties, in addition to ruining her hair, but none of it mattered--the lingering feeling felt too amazing to complain.

A shaking, frizzled Dawn lay on the ground, with Pikachu lying on top of her. He crawled up to her face, licking her cheek. Dawn slowly reached up and scratched his head between his ears, giving him a smile. Luckily, any effects of Thunderbolt on a human seemed to just magically wear off after a while; if getting zapped while cumming felt this good, maybe she would bring it into their fun next time.

"You're welcome, Pikachu." Dawn said, smiling at the Pokemon's coo of affection. "We'll do this again, right?"

"Pika!" Pikachu agreed.


	3. Partners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After giving her first time to Pikachu, Dawn decides that her partner deserves the same treatment.
> 
> Original chapter title: Playing Detectives
> 
> I thought the original title fit in with the anime English dub's attempt at puns for episode titles. This chapter is 100% different than the original. Please see the ending notes for the reason.

A few days had passed after Dawn's first time with Pikachu. The group's trek from the cabin to the next town was filled with another un-named, thick forest that was quite easy to become lost in. Spending the day walking was quick to tire out Ash and Brock--something Dawn was secretly thrilled over. Thanks to her friends falling into a deep sleep in just minutes, she had an easy time taking Piplup's Poke Ball and sneaking away.

"Piplup, come out." Dawn whispered, pressing the Poke Ball's button and watching as it popped open. "I want to have some fun with you." Piplup appeared in front of her in a flash of light; the blue penguin Pokemon looked happy to see his trainer.

"Piplup!" Piplup cheerfully greeted Dawn. Dawn put a finger to her lips, motioning for him to quiet down--Piplup quickly nodded and placed his wings over his beak. He nodded in agreement. "Pip?" Piplup asked in a whisper.

Dawn winked at her Pokemon and lifted her short, pink skirt, flashing her bare pussy to him. Piplup's eyes widened at the sight of his trainer's body; Dawn watched in anticipation as Piplup's dick almost instantly 'popped' into view, obviously erect despite his small size. Dawn had decided to forego her pajamas, instead keeping her normal day attire on; her short skirt gave Piplup easier access to her. That, and it would be easier to cover herself should the two hear someone approaching.

Dawn took a deep breath, placing a hand over her chest and feeling her heartbeat fasten. She slowly opened her mouth, feeling her lower lip quiver as she tried to speak.

"Piplup, do you ..." Dawn managed to say something, looking down at her curious, excited partner. "D-Do you want to ... fuck me?" Dawn blushed at hearing that word leave her lips; she had never sworn a single time in her life, and it felt almost forbidden to do so. Piplup looked confused at her question. Dawn lifted her skirt again, revealing herself to Piplup once more. "Fucking me is like what we saw Kirlia and Machop doing, remember? That's what some people call mating."

"Piplup!" Piplup exclaimed in agreement. Dawn felt her face heat up as she thought about what was to come. She was about to have sex with a Pokemon again--she could swear (albeit quietly) if it felt good, say whatever she wanted, and enjoy every second of it. Ash and Brock would still have absolutely no idea, which turned her on even moreso for some reason; perhaps it was because she was keeping a naughty, forbidden secret from her friends, or maybe because she knew that if the two caught her, her time as Ash's traveling companion could be over entirely. Whatever it was, just thinking about the risk made Dawn's pussy become wet.

"I'm ready for you, Piplup." Dawn said as she moved down to the grassy forest floor, laying down and opening her legs, seeing Piplup slowly approach her. Dawn smiled, remembering her time with Pikachu--this was almost exactly like that. Thinking about that sent a pleasing shiver down her spine; if this was going to match her night with the electric Pokemon, that meant she was going to feel very, very good in just seconds.

"Lup lup lup!" Piplup entered Dawn without hesitation--or attempted to. His first thrust poked against her leg. Dawn smiled with secondhand embarrassment for her Pokemon. Piplup's second thrust rubbed against her ass, between her cheeks. Piplup looked furious with himself now--his wings somehow grabbed Dawn's legs in front of him as he positioned himself/ With a fast shove, Piplup's cock finally entered Dawn's pussy. Dawn moaned instantly; Piplup wasn't as big as Pikachu, but the feeling of a Pokemon's dick inside of her was enough to make her feel incredible, no matter the size.

"That's good, Piplup!" Dawn moaned while praising her Pokemon. She reached towards him with a trembling hand, placing it on Piplup's head. Piplup froze at her touch and his eyes widened--Dawn had pleasured him before, but knowing he was satisfying her was a massive boost for his already-large ego. Piplup looked determined from his trainer's praise and started to rapidly thrust inside of her, moving fast and looking into Dawn's eyes. Dawn scratched Piplup's head as he fucked her, smiling at the little Pocket Monster as he mated with his best friend.

Unknown to Dawn and Piplup, the two had an audience. As Piplup thrust inside of Dawn, moaning his name as Dawn reached down and rubbed her clit to increase her pleasure, their viewer watched with interest--while masturbating. A Hypno peeked at the two through a shrub, jerking off a long, yellow cock as he watched a human female get fucked by a fellow Pokemon. The two looked like their enjoyment was mutual; that wasn't Hypno's kink, but whatever got them off, he thought. He briefly considered making his presence known, but decided against it; when the human started bucking her hips and covered her mouth to quiet herself, he found it better to not interrupt her orgasm.

"Yes! Piplup, you're so good!" Dawn moaned, furiously rubbing her clit as Piplup fucked her as fast as he could. Dawn felt sweat running down her face and her nipples harden from the pleasure--her orgasm was quickly approaching. Piplup's own ending was coming as well; his thrusts turned forceful and his hold on her legs became tighter as the Pokemon let his instincts take over. Piplup fucked Dawn without hesitation to notice her own feelings; his trainer was his mate in this moment. He was going to cum inside of her, and make Dawn his own--other Pokemon be damned!

"Pip! Piplup! Pip ... lup lup lup!" Piplup opened his beak to moan, but his orgasm hit at the same time. Ropes of hot cum shot into Dawn's pussy as Piplup let out a loud, commanding call of his name: as he yelled, a stream of bubbles shot from his beak into the air. Dawn watched in awe as the sky was filled with bubbles--Piplup's Bubblebeam had never looked more powerful. As the bubbles started to pop in mid-air, Dawn came; she tossed her head back as her pussy started leaking juices. Piplup's small, erect cock was coated in Dawn's juices as he stood in place, breathing heavily after his powerful climax.

"That was amazing, Piplup ..." Dawn said through heavy breathing as well, reaching down for her Pokemon. She picked up Piplup and pulled him towards her. Piplup noticed this after a moment of realization, watching Dawn as she pulled him closer to her face. When Dawn pursed her lips and pushed him against her face, Piplup's eyes shot open in pleasure; Dawn started to suck on his cock, licking it all over to clean his leftover cum from it. Piplup reached out and grabbed a handful of Dawn's hair with his wing, pulling on it as she gave him a blowjob.

"Feel nice, Piplup?" Dawn asked after pulling away, taking a breath and licking her lips. Piplup looked frustrated and pushed against her, forcing his dick back into Dawn's mouth. She looked surprised at his forcefulness, but resumed sucking without resistance, tasting the familar, Poffin-infused seed on her tongue. When she began to move her head on Piplup's dick, she felt it began to throb in her mouth; he came once more without a moment's warning, firing at least four ropes of cum into her mouth. Dawn eagerly swallowed it all, looking into Piplup's eyes and at his glazed-over, pleased expression.

Dawn pulled Piplup away from her. His cock left her lips with a quiet 'pop!' as a line of cum connected her mouth to the tip of his cock before falling on to Dawn's chin. She grinned and licked her lips once more, giving Piplup a sultry, seductive glance--it was a look that she had practiced for Ash, but once that the boy would likely never see. His Pikachu would likely see it before he ever would, but Dawn liked the idea of that--seducing Pikachu would be both easy and very beneficial to her on another quiet night. Practicing with Pikachu and Piplup could help lead her to new, perhaps larger Pokemon--like the one that was slowly approaching her.

Dawn quickly sat up. Piplup's cum leaked from her pussy and her nipples were still hard from excitement and the night air as she watched an unfamilar Pokemon walk towards her--she knew the Pokemon as Hypno, but had no idea it had been watching. Hypno's cock looked rock-hard, stood at attention, and made Dawn salivate at the sight of it. It was long, yellow, and looked unusually like a human man's--radically different from Piplup and Pikachu. The yellow color matched his fur, and it didn't take hypnosis to make Dawn attracted to it; she wanted to feel it inside of her, no matter which hole Hypno wanted.

Piplup looked up at her, seeing her lust-filled expression--he didn't like it. The little water-type Pokemon jumped in front of his trainer, spreading his wings to defend her and giving the Hypno his best intimidating glare.

"Piplup, it's okay!" Dawn said, trying her best to calm her Pokemon. "I think we just excited Hypno, that's all!" Dawn tried to reassure him, but Piplup shook his head and opened his beak to attack. "Piplup, no! Don't do that!" Dawn tried to command her Pokemon, but to no avail--a stream of bubbles shot from Piplup's mouth, striking Hypno again and again as each bubble popped. Hypno winced in pain--he held up his coin, trying to make it sway as Piplup continued to attack.

"Hypno ..." Hypno muttered, keeping his eyes on Piplup as his coin moved. Piplup's angry look was quick to fade, becoming replaced by a blank stare. He looked entranced and stood perfectly still as the hypnosis took effect. Hypno looked at Dawn, then back at Piplup--he reached out and snapped his fingers. Dawn watched as Piplup calmly sat on the ground.

"Hypno, would you like to have some fun with me, too?" Dawn asked. She stared at Hypno's throbbing cock and licked her lips in anticipation. Hypno nodded in response. As the yellow, trunk-nosed Pokemon walked towards her, an idea struck Dawn: Hypno could hypotize Pokemon, but she knew it had another power: it could take memories away from them as well. Hypno could work its power on humans too, she remembered.

She had Piplup, and she had Pikachu. The Pokemon were great, but another male came to Dawn's thoughts: before experiencing Pokemon, she had fantasized about giving herself to Ash on a regular basis. With Hypno's help, could she finally accomplish that? She could even erase it from his head and keep her secret life just that: a fun secret. Hypno stood in front of her, watching her in curiosity. Dawn grinned at the Pokemon and leaned down. She looked up at him and licked her lips once more.

"I'll suck your cock if you help me out, Hypno." Dawn offered. "What do you say?"

Hypno nodded as Dawn leaned down towards his dick. He didn't even need to overpower this female human: she was far too easy. There were going to be many, many lucky Pokemon in this human's future, Hypno thought--and he envied all of them. As Dawn took Hypno's cock into her mouth and started to bob her head, Hypno felt his dick throb: even if Piplup was her first attempt at oral sex, this human had a knack for it. He should know, after all: molesting different female trainers who got lost in the forest gave him an educated opinion on it.

While she gave the Pokemon head, Dawn couldn't help but think about what was coming soon: Ash was going to be hers. He just didn't know it yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters 3 and 4 of A New Dawn have a little history behind them. Originally, chapters 3 and 4 involved Ash and Brock discovering Dawn's new lifestyle. I hated this and retconned (essentially deleted them from the storyline) as soon as chapter 5 started, never mentioning them ever again. I tried re-writing them for this and making them essentially the same plot as before, but they just wouldn't fit. They were poorly written, not funny or sexual, and overall just bad. I figured that people would appreciate more sex than a small chapter about Ash and Brock spying on Dawn.
> 
> The only things remaining from the original is the mentions of Ash and Brock possibly finding out, and the next chapter will contain Ash more than usual as a callback to Ash getting a good amount of "screen time" in the original fourth chapter. It'll make sense when it comes out, but if it doesn't, it makes sense to me. I sincerely doubt you'll care if you understand my personal references as long as there's sex, right?


End file.
